oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Old Families
Hey guys, any requests to be featured as a subcategory need to be made here. Please contact me with any questions about this. In order to be featured here, there needs to be a solid family presence and previous history on the board. Mercy 21:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi everyone. Given that this is all a work in process. Maybe we should post suggestion, questions, and hollers for assistance with regards to this Category here as well. --Sane one 13:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Old Family Request Was wondering if it was at all possible for the Evans to be labled as old family. They're related to the Morrisons -Cooper's aunt is Andrew's mother- and, as such, to a few others. On the board, there are two Evans (Cooper and Chirstian) as well as Coop's wife and children. --Cooper Evans Player Pmed regarding request. Mercy (OMA Admin) 19:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Old Family Request I was wondering if the Marsdens (related to the Morissons) and the Crosses could be labeled as old family?--Raphael Rousseau 20:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Raphael Rousseau Marsdens and Crosses are approved. Mercy 22:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) McInnis Would it be possible to have a McInnis Oldfamilies page. They are pureblood afterall and go back centuries. Their is over 6 active McInnis' on OMA. (not including God-modded children and family) Dainton McInnis 21:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) McInnis Clan is approved. Mercy 22:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Old Family Request Would it be possible for the Blackstones to be listed as an old family? They are actually connected to the Morissons. (If you need to know the actual connection, let me know, and I'll send it to you.) Sorry if this is a duplicate request. Lanie Blackstone 22:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Requester PMed. Mercy 18:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Morissons Requesting a Category for the Morissons. There's 3 of them active on the board. With the Barren one -- Oops forgot to tell you ... I must have accidentally created the Category Page while clicking and fooling around just about everywhere (thought Respect created it at first,due to a request posted on her page) and decided to experiment with it. I think I figured out how to create a Category and template now (after lots of fooling around and some minor mistakes) ... Will create pages for the other families when approved. --Sane one 00:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Morisson & Barrens approved. Mercy 18:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Morissons have been removed from the Old Families category. PM Mercy for details. Mercy (OMA Admin) 14:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Stonem & Rice Would it be possible to have a category each for both of these families? There are active members on board of both. Thanks AKA Conor --AKA Conor 13:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Stonems & Rices approved. Mercy 18:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Please Note These subcategories for Old Families also depend on activity levels. If a family falls below expectations (meaning a member is deleted so there's not really much of a family on the board, etc), the subcategory will be removed. Mercy 18:57, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Old Family Request I'd like to request the Blake family to be listed as an Old Family. The family has been around for generations and currently has four active members on the board. They are well known and highly respected, sure they may be seen to be dying out, but surprises lurk around every corner. (Edward, Elizabeth, Jenna and Aaron) Ms Lei 19:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Blakes are approved. Mercy 02:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Categories created :) The template is just a suggestion, you guys can fool around with it. I had a few days tinkering things around (ruining and fixing) the Barren Family page before coming up with that one. Just a suggestion so to open the doors to new members. How about an OOC Note to state if membership to the family is open or close? This way new members may opt to join an existing family if they want to. Or maybe something like this ought to be on the off-topic forum? --Sane one 00:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Templates are great and makes OMApedia user-friendly, so go for it. We can edit as needed. As far as family membership...I think that's definitely best left to the OT, not the wiki. The wiki is for established history not advertising, IMO. Mercy 02:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Montgomerys Will you please add a page for the Montgomerys? They're an old family with many active members on the board - and more to come! Thanks! Montgomerys are approved. Mercy 15:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Holdens Just done my maths and have worked out the Holdens have been around for over three hundred years, so could they be added to the Old Families? There's currently five Holdens on the board with two more to come once they're old enough. - Holdens Galore Holdens are approved. Mercy 15:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC) bradshaws hey. could we add the bradshaws on here too? they're an old pureblood family also and theres quite a few on the site. thanks! -noah Bradshaws are approved. Mercy 15:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Other Families Just thought I'd ask although it's not a family I handle. Another prominent family in the board are Layland and Hofmann have multiple members too. Wondering if I could create the skeletal category for these two families? --Sane one 11:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Got approval via MSN The Sophias I was wondering if the Sophia family could also be labeled as an old family. They're fairly active, with Anna, Craig, Kelly, Elijah and Michael now.Julsweav 18:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Approved Mercy (OMA Admin) Greys Can I make a request for a page for the Grey family? There are currently four members with the surname, one other related and more to come. Thanks a lot! Bethaniel 21:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Member will be contacted on the main board for more information concerning this request. Thank you! ~Mercy